Paul Blart
Paul Blart is a mall cop for the West Orange Pavilion Mall. He was played by Kevin James in Paul Blart: Mall Cop and Paul Blart Mall Cop 2. He is the main protagonist of both films. Character Biography Early Life Not much is known about Paul's early life except that he went to high school with James Kent and was abused by him, At one particular time, he was set on fire by Kent at the pancake festival. Paul married as an adult but his wife left him, she was just using him to get a greencard. This left him to stay with his mom and his daughter Maya. Mall Cop Paul has always dreamed of being a state trooper, but failed due to his hypoglycemia. Paul fell in love with a woman named Amy Anderson, who works at a kiosk in the West Orange Pavilion Mall. He temporarily broke their relationship when he accidentally got drunk. On Black Friday, thugs led by Veck Simms took over the mall. They planned to steal millions of dollars from credit card machines at the stores. Paul decided to stop them because Amy and his friends were being used as hostages. He took down the thugs one by one. He almost saves his friends, but is caught by Simms and forced to give up the codes. Simms tries to escape to Cayman Islands with Amy and his daughter Maya. He then successfully takes down Veck and saves the mall and friends. Personality Paul can be clumsy and awkward but he is kindhearted and cares for others and their thoughts. He is also emotional and overprotective with his daughter. He is nice to everyone but does take many things the wrong way. Paul is smart and clever also, and is very hard-working and determined to save his mall. He feels it's his obligation to protect the people of the mall, and he's very passionate about doing so. Medical conditions Paul Blart has hypoglycemia and constantly needs sugar, which can explain his weight problems. He passes out if he doesn't get a certain amount that he needs. Allies * Maya Blart * Margaret Blart * Amy Anderson * Sergeant Howard * Stuart (Frenemy) * Leon * Chief Brooks * Pahud Enemies * Veck Simms * Commander James Kent * Vixen * Prancer Appearances * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 Powers & Trivia * Paul Blart is able to create a segway from thin air, given to him by the mall. * Paul Blart can easily consume any children if they become lost in the mall. * Paul Blart can enter creative mode in the mall. * Paul Blart can poop in the urinal without any negative effects casted by the God of Urinals. * Paul Blart can create any type of anime waifu, however he rarely uses this power due to him not wanting mortals to receive coochie. * Paul Blart cannot be destroyed. * In 'Paul Blart 3: Electric Boogaloo' it was confirmed that Paul Blart can jump at a height of 6 inches. Impressive for a man who holds the world. * Paul Blart was accidentally renamed to 'God' in the popular book The Bible. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Content Category:Mall cops Category:Mall Workers Category:Males Category:Paul Blart Mall Cop Characters Category:Paul Blart Mall Cop Category:Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 Category:Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 Characters